My Amortentia
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Post Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society and finds himself at loss, when an old school mate shows up. Only days up to Valentines Day he realizes he wants her, and is determinded to make her his


**I just randomly started writing this... I don't know if I should make it into a story or just leave it like this? Tell me what you think!**

**-Em**

* * *

**My Amortentia**

Never had he thought this would be the place he would spend his afternoons, evenings and nights practically every day and night. Never had he thought that his life would turn out to be so bloody grey. It was filled with dark holes that just kept getting wider, deeper. Life just didn't have a meaning any longer. He'd been naïve to think that he could start over after the war, that he could clean his plate and just start over. But many didn't want him. No, he came from a dark family and would always have the mark burned into his soul. He wasn't a believable worker based on his past family; a disgrace.

The blonde male shook his head and looked at his glass of firewhiskey which he now was turning around in his hands. He couldn't believe how he'd been so proud of his family once when he was younger. He couldn't believe that he'd had to pass his 25 before he actually realized that he'd been raised upon lies, lies and more lies. Then again, he should perhaps have seen it coming. But he'd been busy with bathing in the glory of his father's success and completely ignored the truth that lay behind the deception. He led the glass to his mouth and poured the firewhiskey down. His head was slightly spinning, but his mind was all too clear for his taste, and he ordered another glass. Better not dwell on stupid memories. They always led to something ghastly. But there was another thing. He had never thought that he would ever hear the voice of a very special witch again… never.

"Malfoy?" The voice was calm yet surprised, warm yet lay back, and mostly it had a trace of shock to it. But it was recognizable. Oh he'd memorized the voice all too much, and he did not need to take his look off of his firewhiskey to address her. "Granger." It felt weird saying her name. What was it, seven years? Yes, it was seven damn years since the war. Which made it seven years since he'd last seen her? "I cannot believe my eyes." He snorted, well what had she expected? He felt the bar stool beside him move, so apparently she wasn't going to leave.

Well as much as he'd hurt her in the past she was Hermione Granger. She forgave the ones that felt bad for what they'd done, and she was all in for second chances. What he'd heard about her was that she'd gotten engaged with the Weasel and had become an Auror. And of course she'd fought for the rights of house elves. He had to admit that he admired her for her addiction to peace between all magic creatures. And that she carried it out into the open was very modes.

Finally he looked beside him, and he believed for the first time in many years his breath got caught. Granger was… well not Granger-like at all. She was first of all wearing a very nice tight shirtdress which ended halfway down her thighs; it was black and had an extremely revealing v-cut. Her long legs were tan, and her feet were embraced by a pair of black stilettos. Her eyes were brown, warm, wise, as they always had been, but her hair. He remembered her big bushy hair, which she'd learned to control most of the time. The long brown curls which framed her face in a nice way he'd never admit. But now, it was all gone. She had very short hair, shorter than his. It could only be a few inches long, and he was torn between feeling sad, because he secretly had liked her big hair, back when they had attended Hogwarts, or feeling pleased because her new look was exceptionally sexy. It took him some time to land on planet earth again and when he did the only thing he could think of to say was; "What have you done with your hair?"

Granger smirked and looked at the glass of firewhiskey she'd ordered. She turned it a few times in her delicate hand and then faced him. "So you noticed, huh? Didn't think of you as someone who would notice such a thing. Especially not an unattractive _Mudblood"_, she put a very strong pressure on the Mudblood part, and he flinched. Yes, he realized he might have been a bit of a horrible person back in his young days. And he admitted he'd like to change some things, perhaps even the bad things he'd said of those who were the reason for his saved life.

"You know, I am sorry about that." He looked into his almost empty glass and sighed. It hadn't helped at all and that was at least his third. He heard a sigh beside him and looked up. Not to meet a pair of eyes, but to meet a thoughtful face. "I know, and perhaps it wasn't fair of me to use that…" Draco waved his hand as in a motion for her to stop while he poured the rest of the firewhiskey down. "Not at all, you have indeed every right to throw it back in my face. I am in depth of you, and besides I'm a Malfoy, I'm used to it."

Granger looked at him with a look he hadn't seen in her eyes before. It was something he couldn't put his finger on, which bothered him to no end. "That is something that isn't fair. Still, after seven years they are bothering you. And it's not that I'm saying you don't deserve some of it, because believe me I do." Her face turned a bit softer. "But from where I stand Malfoy, you were at least forced into this in some dark way. It wasn't your own choice entirely, and you ended up showing your true devotion to the outcome of the war. Shouldn't that heal some of the many wounds? Shouldn't that prove to be enough for you to get a second chance?" She led the glass to her pink lips and sipped at it. Draco thought of that for a second.

The selfish part of him screamed how she was right, but then there was the part of him that actually had learned something of the war. It was telling him how this behaviour of the society was the price he had to pay for being what he had been. "That's life Granger, I'm a big boy, and I can handle it." To change the subject from him, he focused on her occurrence here instead.

"What brings you here Granger?" She shook her head and guzzled the last of her firewhiskey down. She then looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I hear you're engaged with the Weasel and are one of the best Aurors we've had in centuries!" He made a drastic gesture with his hands at the _centuries_. But all he got as an answer was a snort. That made him curious. Something was up with Miss Perfect and her perfect life. And he wanted to know what that was.

Though, before he could ask again she answered him. "Not that it's any of your busyness Malfoy, I _was_ engaged to Ronald, but I called it off after I found him sneaking around with some new Auror, who I certainly got fired the minute I found out. It still bugs me that I couldn't get him fired as well. But that's beside the point. The point is that my job has become extremely difficult in the last few months, because I've set myself to do something impossible!" She sipped at her glass number two and looked strangely into nothingness. So Miss Perfect didn't have such a perfect life as he thought she had. That bothered him. Just like it bothered him that the Auror office wouldn't accept him even though they knew he would be absolutely perfect for the god damn job.

"Granger, Granger, what impossible case have you now set your brilliant mind up to?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye; he alleged he hadn't seen before. "I assume that was meant as an insult, but I'm gonna take it as a compliment." Draco smirked at her and then turned in his seat so he was completely facing her. "You do that sweetheart. Now tell me, what is it that's driving you crazy enough to make you burn your brain cells away with firewhiskey?" Granger looked away before sighing and turning back towards him. "You."

Extremely taken aback by that answer Draco felt himself just staring at her face, unable to speak. How was he her problem? They hadn't talked in seven years, let alone seen each other. How in Merlin's name could he then be the trouble of her problems? "Wha…what?" Granger grinned at him. Probably because of his face, he must've looked like a lunatic. "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles before your turn thirty!" Once again Draco flinched. He didn't like the thought of turning thirty anytime soon. Actually he didn't like the thought of getting older at all. "What I mean is, you have applied for the job as an Auror for four years now and they keep on rejecting you. And I don't think you deserve that treatment, and I know you'll make a very good Auror, despite the fact that you can be such a git sometimes." Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, most of the time. So I've kinda started this case in the office, and my part represents the acceptance of your application."

If he'd been looking like a lunatic before with his mouth hanging open, now was much, much worse! Was she telling him, that in that overpriced Auror office of theirs, _she_ was fighting for _his_ case? Was she really telling him, that after all the years with the crap he'd put her through she would still stand up for him in something that she could chose to ignore?! Maybe he had really misjudged her back at Hogwarts. Perhaps if he'd seen past her blood status in the Wizarding Society, and the fact that she'd hung out with The-Boy-Who-Was-A-Pain-In-His-Arse, he might've been on friendly terms with her now.

_Oh for crying out loud! Draco, get a grip of yourself. You're a damn Malfoy!_ "Yeah, well a bloody pathetic one…" He mumbled into his glass. Stupid inner voices. The longer you spent your time all alone, the sooner the craziness starts, unfortunately. He studied for a second the glass in front of him. Was he really losing his mind? Yes, he'd passed the whole, Muggle-borns are a disgrace in the Wizarding World, but that didn't mean he didn't pull up his pureblood attitude when he could get away with it. And now he was casually chatting with the specific Muggle-born witch he'd had a very disliking relationship with for one-third of his life.

A sneaking headache was coming from behind and Draco tried to massage his temples. It didn't help, but he was sure now, after five glass of firewhiskey, that those wouldn't help on anything that had with his head to do. He pulled out his wallet and put eight galleons on the disk. "Should be enough, keep the change." He told the bartender and got up. When he saw Granger pull out her own wallet he had to chuckle. "Granger, I already paid for you." The brunette looked at the table and made a quick calculation in her head. Her cheek turned slightly pink, and when she met his eyes he saw them twinkle, an effect of the alcohol which added a very calm look to her face. "Well, thank you." Without thinking about it, Draco waited for her to be done with her jacket and shawl. They left the pub in silence and began walking, what Draco assumed was, towards her house.

After a while the silence broke. "You know Malfoy," Granger's voice sounded in the cold February air, "you might not believe it, but I have forgiven you." Draco looked at her, slightly puzzled, what was she on about? "You were surprised when I began talking with you back in the pub. Slightly drunk or not, you were surprised. And when I told you, _I _was fighting for _your_ case you were absolutely taken aback. And I suppose I would've been too in your place, perhaps. But it's been seven years, and I'm not the person to hold a grudge for that long, at least when they haven't done something extremely outrageous." She smiled and the light on her face shined in a way Draco couldn't specifically put his finger on. But he liked it.

"If it had been up to me everyone should've forgiven each other by now, but people have their pride. And I think that's what holding you back for really fighting for your rights." They walked further down the street, in silence again. Well not completely silence, at least not for Draco. The bolts in his head were turning, noisily, trying to process her words. If he wasn't wrong she was implying that she _wanted_ to be friends with him. That she was sad about their differences that had held them separated in school. Was he? If he looked back now, was he really sorry that they hadn't been friends? Besides the fact that she'd been, according to him back then, a disgrace of a witch, she had been a bit annoying. Especially because she managed to beat him in every single class, she had known everything there was to know, and she probably still did. She _had_ been an insufferable know-it-all; even her friends had sometimes been annoyed by it. But other than that, he couldn't think of anything that might have held him away from her. Well of course, she'd had to be a Slytherin.

"I suppose if I hadn't been into all the blood statuses and house feuds, and extremely annoyed by your wisdom, I might actually have liked you back in school." He looked at Granger and saw her cheeks redden. Smirking, he looked down at the ground. So he still had that part of him left. "You've changed Malfoy, in a good way, whether you think so or not. And I'm sad, that I didn't have the chance to get to know you years before." Granger blushed more and clasped her hands in front of herself. "Believe it or not, sometimes I fancied you." Draco looked at her at once, she had what? "It sounds so ridiculous now when I think about it, but I used to look past the bad sides of people and think about the good things. And well, you had the looks. You still do…" Her voice trailed off into the air and he guessed that the embarrassment had taken over her. The truth of alcohol was, well true. It could be embarrassing, very embarrassing. And awkward, like they were now.

They reached the end of the long street and stopped in front of a big apartment building, her house obviously. "Well it was nice seeing you again." Granger looked up and met Draco's eyes. Her eyes had such warmth, such kindness he wasn't used to. Eyes he could get lost in if he wasn't careful. Draco was suddenly very aware of the closeness. They were so close that he could smell her perfume, and it was… indescribable. It smelled like thousands of roses on a summer day. "Very nice indeed." He stammered. While his hand ran through his hair the other one massaged his temple, he could really not take it.

Granger was fumbling with her purse when she then looked up and into his eyes again. "Call me on the floo phone; I assume you have one of those?" Draco looked down at the petite girl with a raised eyebrow. "We are in the 21st century; I think I'm moving with the flow, thank you very much." When she flushed again, he smirked, and not just any smirk, the one he used when he flirted. "Just kidding Granger, yes I have one, and I might call you. You're actually very good company." Her eyes lit up and she smirked herself. The next seconds past in a blur. He was aware of her face coming closer to his, he was aware of her eyes slowly closing. But as soon as her lips touched his, just briefly, everything went black. A taste of cinnamon and the scent of caramel, Draco inhaled every amount of it. He felt her lips move from his, he heard her slightly 'goodnight', but he wasn't aware of any of it. Many times had he kissed girls, sometimes many different girls the same night, but never had it felt as good as now. He looked at her back which faded into the black of the stairway and mumbled a dumbfounded 'goodnight' into the night.

* * *

**Sooo leave a comment with your opinion! Rate, Comment & Fave! :D**

**-Em**

* * *

**Oh, and if you like this story, check out my other Dramione story called She Will Be Loved s/8687447/1/She-Will-Be-Loved :)**


End file.
